Every Petal Falls
by EGMC
Summary: When Eli gets a second chance with Clare, someone new in the picture could ruin his happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

I'm crazy and everyone knows it.

Eli limped down the street as fast as he could. He used to be able to drive, he used to be able to walk, he should've thought crashing Morty through a little more. He was going to the Dot where, the reason he crashed his car, Clare waited.

She had agreed to meet him, to talk. When he reached the door, he stopped, took a deep breath and walked inside. His life had been miserable for the past few weeks. He had barely left the house. All he did was eat, read comics, play video games, and sleep. He barely left the house, Adam was the only one who had come to see him, who also was the reason he was here today.

Adam had called Clare knowing she was the only one who could help him. Nothing Cece or Bullfrog could say would cure him. Clare waited alone, looking into her latte. Adam was her friend too; she was doing this for Adam. She lifted her eyes and saw the dark figure hunched over crutches. Seeing him like this made her feel awful. It would have broken her heart, if it wasn't already. When he saw her everything that was good flooded back into him.

Everything he loved and found happiness in somehow was related to her, and she was waiting for him! He limped over to her and sat down in an empty chair. Usually he could read her face like a book, but now he couldn't find an emotion to match her look.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she answered.

After a few seconds of silence Eli couldn't hold it in anymore "I'm sorry" he blurted "I was stupid, I just wanted you to be happy"

Clare's face softened "Eli, I… I just don't know what to say"

he sighed "then listen, I miss you, and without you I'm miserable. I won't push you, I know how that turns out but know that I'm here, I want to be with you Clare."

Clare took a deep breath and spoke slowly "I want to be with you too, Eli but how do I know you won't pull another one of these stunts"

he looked into her eyes. "I'll do whatever you want me to" he said.

Clare could see he was about to beg. "but Eli I don't want it just to be about me, it has to be about what you want too"

Eli smirked. "I can do that, Edwards" he paused "does this mean you'll give me another chance?" he asked hopeful.

Clare smiled and leaned toward him for a small kiss. He looked up at her and smiled. Not a smirk a real smile. Clare giggled at his happiness. After everything they had been through this could only make them stronger right? Clare smiled all she knew was that things were going to be normal again.

They spent the rest of the time just making small talk, catching up from when they were apart. All they wanted to do was enjoy each others company. When it came time to part, they walked to the door hand in hand. Clare smiled at Eli and they walked their separate ways back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On My Way

My heart is whole again.

When Eli left Clare it was slow getting home. He hadn't left the house enough to actually get used to his crutches. The frustration was getting to him. He wanted to throw them into the road and just walk home, but he knew he couldn't. He slowly made his way to his front door.

He saw the empty spot where he used to park Morty. "Minor setback" he thought. He had almost lost Clare this time. He was stupid for taking such drastic measures, but that's all he could do to keep her close to him. At least that's all he thought he could do. He shook his head as he limped slowly. "forget about the past" he thought "focus on the future." he limped up the steps to his house and stepped inside.

Clare couldn't stop smiling. She reached her doorstep, before entering her house she paused and let out a sigh of happiness.

When she entered the house she found her father sitting at the kitchen table. He was surrounded by pink socks and had his head in his hands. As soon as he heard the door slam he lifted his head.

"Oh hey Clare" he said trying not to sound as disappointed in himself as he really was. She looked at the kitchen.

"Hey dad" she said not taking her eyes off of the clothes. "what happened in here?"

"oh.. Uh.. Just a little clothes mouth function" he had disappointment written all over his face.

"it's ok dad, let me help fold these and I'll do the next wash" she said starting to fold the clothes.

"I'm sorry Clare, it just seems like I'm not able to do anything right anymore" His solemn expression tore through her like a knife. "what would I ever do if you wern't here?"

She smiled. He didn't mean it figuratively and she knew that. He had trouble with the dishes and now clothes and he wasn't the best cook either. Clare tried to help out the best she could but sometimes it was just too much.

Eli walked in the front door to his house. His two parents were on the couch waiting for him. Cece looked nervous to hear what had happened, as for Bullfrog, he looked like he was about to fall asleep. They were to involved as far as Eli saw it, but, Cece would be excited to hear the news.

"how'd it go?" she asked skipping the greetings.

"fine" he said holding information from her.

She jumped off the couch and ran toword him "in a good kind of fine or I don want to talk about it sort of fine." her sympathetic look made Eli want to laugh.

"just fine"he said with a smile. She knew what a smile meant. He had gone without one for weeks but to see it again meant the world to her. She scooped him into her arms before he could protest and squeezed him.

"ouch" he said when she finally let go "still broken" he joked.

"sorry" she said "I was just so happy" he laughed and made his way to his room.

He looked at the piles of junk that covered the floor. How had it gotten this bad? He was making progress in cleaning up his room when Clare was around. Ever since they had broken up he didn't care anymore. He had made no effort to clean it. He had even started to keep some things that reminded him of Clare. His heart had been so broken, for the second time. He even doubted if it would ever be whole again.

If Clare ever found out about this, he didn't know what she'd do. He couldn't let anyone find out. This was his secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

**Hey Guys! I really hope you like my story so far. I'd love to hear what you think. Any suggestions or comments hit that review button! Reviews make me want to write more often! I'm really excited about this chapter so.. let's get started!**

…**.**

Clare woke to the sound of her alarm. 9:00AM time to start a day full of work. She decided to surprise her dad when he got home tonight with a clean house to make him feel a little better.

With a tired sigh she threw the covers off her bed and went into the bathroom. After cleaning up and throwing some clothes on for the day she made her bed and headed downstairs.

Her first job of the day was making breakfast. Her dad had already left, so she only had to make food for herself. Clare threw some bread into the toaster and grabbed a plate and some butter.

After finishing her toast she decided she would start with the messy kitchen. She stacked as many plates, cups, forks and knives in the dish washer as she could possibly fit and started the wash. The rest of the plates were done by hand and dried, then neatly put away.

She smiled and looked at her finished work. Her dad would be so happy when he came home.

Her next task was the laundry. It was the worst it had been in a long time. She traveled into the laundry room, when she got a text from Eli. "Hey, Edwards. When do I get to see you again?" Clare smiled. She quickly responded "I'm not sure if I can today, got a lot of house work to be done" she waited until she heard her ringtone again. "Alright. Tell me if you finish early, I'll treat you to dinner" Clare smiled. As much as she wanted to go see Eli tonight she had no idea how long the laundry would take. She looked at the massive pile. Better get to work.

She started with light colors. Loading in pants and shirts. She put in the soap, the last of the soap. With a heavy sigh she hit the start button on the machine. Of course they would be out. She slipped on her shoes and walked to the nearest Ready Mart.

She scanned the isles until she found what she was looking for. Right as she was about to go to check out she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, but are you Clare, Clare Edwards?"

Clare slowly turned around. She saw a tall boy with light hair. He wore a red shirt, jeans and hiking boots. There was something familiar about this boy. "Do I know you?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

"Actually yes" he said with a large smile "I'm not sure if you remember me but, its Jake, Jake Martin!"

Clare's mouth dropped instantly. Her eyes widened, "Jake?" she said "What are you doing here?"

Jakes smile instantly turned into a grin. "After all these years, Clare Edwards doesn't even say hello" he joked.

She chuckled at his remark and rolled her eyes. "fine, Jake! Hello! How are you" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

He laughed. "Clare Edwards is being sarcastic? What has this world come to?" he joked smiling again.

Clare laughed. "So how are you?" she said.

Jakes face turned serious. "It's been hard without my mom. I find myself alone a lot, but I'm pulling through." he looked into Clares sympathetic eyes. "I'm fine Clare, really. How is your family?"

Clare sighed. "My family is nothing like it used to be." Jakes face turned to confusion. "My parents recently went through a divorce" she said.

"Oh I'm sorry" he said not knowing how to respond. "How are you? How is Darcy?"

She smiled "I'm fine, it was hard at first but I've got lots of people to help me" Clare said thinking about Adam, Alli, and of course Eli. "Darcy is building schools in Kenya, so we haven't really talked to her recently."

"Well at least your doing alright." he said with a smile "We should hang out sometime, you know catch up."

Clare smiled "I'd like that, are you free now? We could head over to the Dot?"

Jake looked toward the door. He smiled and looked back at Clare "Sure, I'm gonna need someone to show me around" Clare laughed.

"lets go!" she said linking arms with him. She felt like she was younger, when they used to go everywhere together. They always had their arms linked and they were always laughing. She lead Jake out the door and towards the Dot, excited to see him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Memories

**Yaay! An update! Thanks for the feedback so far. Reviews=Happiness so please keep them coming! Ok now for Clare and Jake at the Dot! Here we go!**

…**..**

Clare led Jake down the street towards the Dot. "Here we are" she said standing in front of the glass door. Jake smirked and opened it for her to walk through. She sat down at a free table and Jake sat next to her.

"So what brings you back here?" Clare asked.

Jakes face looked a little sad "My Dad thought the change would be good for me" he said sounding a little disappointed "we've been working on the cabin, but we're a little farther away now"

Clare nodded remembering the reason Jake had moved away almost six years ago. His mother had loved the woods; their whole family wasn't really the city type. When she died they bought a cabin that they were working to renovate in her honor.

Clare smiled. She knew the move must be pretty hard for Jake. "Are you excited for school?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"It should be interesting" he said with a smile "I don't really know anyone here, well except for you of course."

"But you'll meet some people" Clare said trying to boost his optimism. "Maybe I can show you around sometime, to meet some people"

Jake smile turned ten times larger. "You'd do that?"

"If it w ould help"

"Definitely!" He almost shouted. They both laughed at his excitement.

"Do you want some coffee?" Clare asked looking towards the front.

"I'll get it" Jake said getting up and headed to the counter to order. Clare's gaze followed to the front watching him. It was shocking to her how much he had changed. He barely looked like the Jake she knew, but from what she saw he still acted the same. The same joking, sarcastic Jake that she had spent so long laughing with.

He placed a vanilla latte in front of her. Right after sipping his own he said "I'm surprised I even recognized you" Clare looked confused "you've just changed so much. You used to have long straight hair and glasses."

She laughed remembering when Alli gave her a makeover. Her glasses had gone after her laser eye surgery, when she had first met Eli he had run them over. "Yea, I got a haircut and laser eye surgery."

Jake raised an eyebrow "Wow, I guess you went all out!" he said ringing the sarcasm around the words. "It looks good"

Clare smiled "Thanks" she sipped her latte and smiled at him.

Jake returned the smile and asked "What's Degrassi like?"

Clare thought for a moment. Her explanation was one word "Dramatic" she said. She saw his smile turn to confusion. "There's always a scandal, always something causing trouble" she explained.

"Have you been caught up in a scandal?" he asked raising his eyebrows and smirking.

Clare thought back to her life at Degrassi "A few times" she said thinking about the latest with Eli. She had to decide how much she wanted Jake to know about what she had been up to.

Jake looked surprised. "Really? I didn't know Clare Edwards could cause trouble"

Clare laughed and rolled her eyes "I guess my look isn't the only thing that changes"

"I'm not really a fan of drama, any way to avoid it?" he asked looking slightly nervous.

Clare sighed "If you find out let me know" she joked. Jake's face didn't look reassured. "Don't worry, Jake it'll be fine"

He nodded. "You're right" he took another sip of his coffee and looked around "So this is the hot spot for students here?" he asked looking at the almost empty room.

"When school starts I bet you'll be here a lot" she said with a smile "Little Miss Steaks is also where people like to go. Maybe I'll take you sometime"

Jake laughed "Like a date?" he said joking with her. Clare looked down at the table. "Aha! So you're dating someone!" he said feeling accomplished.

Clare blushed. "Is that what you moved all the way here to find out?"

"Avoiding the question now are you?" he smirked "Got something to hide?"

"fine fine. You're right"

Jake smiled "I knew it!" they both laughed "Maybe I'll just have to stalk you to find out who it is" he joked.

"you would" she said finishing her latte.

"Fine, if you wont tell me about him that's your choice, but you will soon."

Clare laughed "I will, but you might meet him first" she said ending the topic.

Jake just rolled his eyes. "whatever" he finished his coffee and took the cups back to the front. "Ready to go?" he asked when he came back.

"Yea" she said getting up.

"I actually have to go get my truck, want a ride home?" Jake said heading back in the direction they came from.

"Sure" she said following behind him.

They walked until was a bright red pickup truck right in front of them. Jake opened the passenger side door and gestured for Clare to get in. She sat down and he shut the door behind her. He drove her home still joking with her, as if he ever stopped.

"Here we are!" he said driving up to her house.

"Thanks, Jake. I'm glad you're back" she said as she got out of the car. Clare smiled and waved just before she got into the house.

…**.**

**Tell Me what you guys think! Do you like Jake? What's gonna happen next? How is Eli going to react? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to Love

**Alright, here we are at chapter 5! This is gonna be good! So before we start this chapter I must say: Dear PerfectlyHeartbreaking, I have done this chapter as fast as I could just so I didn't kill you! Thanks for the reviews guys! I really LOVE reading them! Please keep 'em coming! Ok so let's get started shall we?**

…

Clare shut the door behind her. _Did that really happen? Was that really Jake Martin? _It was so hard to believe. Her childhood best friend had moved away almost six years ago. It had felt like she would never see him again. Just then her phone beeped signaling that she had gotten a new text. A smile spread across her face when she saw who it was from.

To: Clare Edwards

From: Eli Goldsworthy

Finish that house work yet? I'd love to spend some quiet time with my girl.

Clare eyes widened. She had totally forgotten to do the clothing. She sighed. After seeing Jake again laundry was the last thing she wanted to do. She decided she would do it tomorrow and quickly wrote back.

To: Eli Goldsworthy

From: Clare Edwards

Not really but, forget it. Why don't you come over and I'll order some pizza.

Before she could even put her phone down she got another text.

To: Clare Edwards

From: Eli Goldsworthy

Pizza? Adam will sure be jealous. I'm leaving now. See you soon.

Clare smiled and picked up her home phone to order some pizza. After she hung up the phone she waited for Eli to limp up her doorstep. It would take him longer to get to her house, not only because he didn't have a car anymore but also because he still had a broken leg. She heard the doorbell and knew exactly who would be waiting on the other side.

She opened the door to see the dark haired boy dressed all in black hunched over a pair of crutches. He had a smirk on his face. "Hey, Edwards"

Clare smiled and moved so he could get inside. "Hey Eli, How are you feeling? Does your leg feel any better?"

Eli smirked "Worrying about me again, Edwards?"

Clare just rolled her eyes and pulled him into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. A surge of warmth filled his body. This felt right. He never wanted to let go, he wanted this perfect moment to last forever.

When Clare pulled away she looked into his green eyes. His gaze turned to her eyes. Several moments passed when they just looked at each other. The silence in the house was peaceful and calming. Eli began to lean closer to her. Clare leaned in until their lips met. For that moment everything slowed down. Eli was filled with warmth from Clare. He missed this, his time without Clare was empty. He was so glad she had given him another chance. He would try his best to control his temper.

The moment was broken when the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza" Clare said walking over to the door.

Eli walked over to her couch while she got the pizza. She brought the pizza to the kitchen and sat next to Eli on the couch. "So what are we going to do today?" Eli said smiling at Clare next to him.

"I thought we could have a movie night" she said smiling.

"If it isn't that vampire garbage, count me in" He said smirking.

Clare lightly hit him. "It is not garbage, but if you are so against it you can choose" She gave Eli the remote and walked to the kitchen to get plates and some pizza. When she returned she placed a plate in front of him and laughed when she learned which movie Eli had chosen to watch. "Of course you would pick Saw" she laughed.

"How did you know?" he joked. Clare sat down next to him and rested her head on his chest. She was a little cold so she decided to cover their laps with a blanket.

She could already tell this was going to be a great night.

…

**Yay! EClare together again! Tell me what you think! Any predictions? Where is Adam? Is Clare's Dad going to like this? Will he find out? Please review and tell me your thoughts! I love to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Happiness

**Hello and welcome to chapter six! Really sorry for the late update. Drama is brewing at Degrassi CS but you'll just have to read to find out what! All I have to say is review review review! Comments make the author happy! Ok enough chatter! To the story!**

…**.**

It had felt like minutes had passed, but the movie had ended and soon so would their night. Clare yawned and looked at her watch. 9:30. "Tired already Edwards? That has to be a new record" Eli joked.

Clare laughed "Not tired, just relaxed" she smiled. Without even looking she could tell Eli was smiling too. She could fall asleep right then and there but she knew her Dad wouldn't like coming home to find her asleep on top of Eli. Ever since the night he came over for dinner her parents never totally trusted him.

Clare looked up at Eli and smiled "I wish you didn't have to go" she said.

"About that" Eli smirked "When is your Dad coming home again?"

Clare looked at her watch "I think he said 11:00" she said smiling "That means we have a whole hour and a half to spend together"

"What do you have in mind?" Eli Smirked.

Clare laughed "Absolutely nothing"

"Then that's what we will do!" Eli exclaimed grapping the TV remote. He chose a channel and set the remote down on the coffee table. He gently picked up Clare's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Whenever he was with her he was filled with warmth. She made him feel happy. He could feel her slowly breathing on top of him. A smile spread across his face as he placed a soft kiss in her auburn curls.

Clare woke up seeing the sunlight flooding through her window. She yawned and slowly stepped out of bed. It was Saturday. Today was the day her parents would switch for the week. Her Mom would come in and discuss the week with her Dad.

She slipped on her jean dress and got ready for the day. Soon she would be getting ready for school. Spring break was almost over and soon Degrassi CS would be filled with gossip and drama again.

The Anti-Grapevine was the main place to find the latest gossip. It was the main drama creator. No one had any idea who wrote what was on the Anti-Grapevine or how they knew the small part of the real story that they actually told. Clare had only been on it a few times. Eli was usually the reason they talked about her. The site hadn't been active since spring break started, but Clare knew that would change soon enough.

Once she was ready, Clare headed down stairs just in time to see her father leaving. She gave him a quick hug goodbye then smiled at her Mom. She was excited for a whole week with her, but mostly she was excited that she didn't have to do all the cooking for a week.

Clare decided that her last week of break would be spent with friends. She picked up her phone and called Adam.

"Hello?" his voice questioned over the phone.

"Hey Adam, its Clare." She said.

"Oh! Hey Clare, What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch at Little Miss Steaks today. If you're free of course"

"Uh. Yea that sounds great! Meet you there?" He said

"Sure that sounds perfect" Clare said with a smile.

"Hey is Eli coming?" Adam said before she hung up the phone.

"He could if you want" Clare answered.

"That sounds great. Just like old times" Adam said he hung up the phone.

Clare smiled and sent a text to Eli.

_To: Eli Goldsworthy_

_From Clare Edwards_

_Hey! Meeting Adam at Little Miss Steaks. Wanna come?_

Clare couldn't even shut her phone before he responded.

_I'm limping out now._

Clare laughed and slipped her phone into her pocket. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Mom! I'm heading out to lunch!" Clare yelled. She left the house not waiting for an answer. She started to walk down the street towards Little Miss Steaks.

Adam slipped on his favorite beanie and walked into the kitchen. Drew was out doing who knows what and his Mom was at work. He wrote a short note in case one of them came home before him and headed out the door to meet Clare and Eli at Little Miss Steaks.

…**.**

**Alright so we have some Adam coming up here. Please Comment and tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys. The drama is coming don't ya'll worry! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

**Is everybody ready for the Misfits? I'm excited to bring Adam into this story and I think he will be useful later on. Give me a review and let me know how you like him! Aright lets get this started shall we? **

…

Eli smirked at his phone. _Just like old times_, he thought. He grabbed his crutches and lifted himself off his black leather couch. As he headed into the kitchen he found Cece cleaning some dishes.

"Hey Baby boy, where are you headed off to in such a rush?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm heading off to meet Clare and Adam at Little Miss Steaks" He answered turning toward the door.

Cece laughed and yelled after him "Have fun!"

Eli Limped down his front steps and headed down the street toward Little Miss Steaks. He guessed Adam was there already, by the time he got there Clare would be there too. He went as fast as his broken leg would take him. Soon enough the glass door was only feet away.

He stepped inside and spotted Adam flipping through a menu. "Hey Rocky" he said as he sat down next to his friend "Where's Edwards?"

Adam looked up at his friend "Hey man! Oh I don't know she'll be here soon, I guess"

Just as he finished his sentence they heard the bell on the door ring. Clare walked over with a large smile on her face and sat down next to Eli. "Hey you guys" she said.

"Hey Edwards, how is it possible that I beat you here?" Eli said teasing her.

"Maybe you're just a fast limper." She said laughing.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Aww aren't you two cute" he said sarcastically.

Just then Marisol came over to take their orders. "Are you guys ready?" she said with a smile.

Eli smirked at his friends "Yes, We'll take three burgers and three shake" he said without giving his friends a chance to protest.

"Coming right up" She said as she walked away.

"Thanks man!" Adam said fist bumping Eli.

Clare rolled her eyes. "What? Is that not what you wanted, Edwards?" he smirked "Were you going to order rabbit food again?" he smirked.

Clare folded her arms in protest but smiled "I'll have you know that salads can be very filling"

Eli laughed "whatever, Edwards, its too late now." Clare rolled her eyes.

"I hate to break up this little love fest," Adam said "But hello! I'm still here"

"Don't worry Rocky" Eli said smirking

"Anyway have you heard about the new students coming to Degrassi this year?" Adam said trying to start an actual conversation. "I think there's like three of them"

"Really?" Eli said "That sounds cool"

Clare thought of Jake. What would Eli do when he met him? Would he overreact? Clare just hoped it would be ok. She thought Adam would like him, they both had a large love of food. Right as she was thinking about food Marisol placed her shake and burger in front of her.

Adam picked up his burger and began to eat like he hadn't eaten in days. "Wow! Slow down there Rocky, how long has it been since you ate last?" Eli smirked before taking a bite of his burger.

"I get hungry. Is there a problem?" Adam smirked back at him.

Clare laughed at her friends. She loved hanging out with them both, together; they always had something to tease each other about.

As soon as they finished eating Marisol came and cleared their plates. She set the check down in the middle of the table. Eli grabbed it before Clare could even move. "I got this one, Edwards" he said with a smirk.

"You got the last one" She chuckled

"So…?" he said

"Are you ever going to let me pay for my own meal?" She smiled

"Nope" Eli said putting some cash with the bill.

"Here man" Adam said handing him some money.

"Thanks" he said taking the money up to the front to pay.

Clare smiled at Adam "This was fun; too bad school is starting soon."

"Don't worry Clare we'll make time to do this" Adam smiled.

"I know we will" She smiled back.

"We ready to go?" Eli said walking back to their table.

"Yea" Adam and Clare said in unison.

"Bye guys" Adam said walking out first and heading towards his house.

"Shall I walk you home?" Eli said to Clare.

"You mean _limp _me home?" Clare laughed beginning to walk home.

They both laughed and walked to Clare's house in silence. It was a comfortable silence, the kind that no words had to be spoken to understand what the other person was feeling. When they got to Clare's door they smiled at each other.

"I'll see you later, Edwards" Eli smirked.

"Yes you will" Clare smiled. She leaned in and met Eli's lips for a soft kiss goodbye. Clare walked up to her door, gave Eli a small wave and walked inside.

…

**Oh the Misfit love! I couldn't not put Adam in this story, he's too much fun. **_**New Students**_** are coming! Here comes Degrassi CS, school is gonna start soon! Let me know what you think! Comments, Reviews, or if you just wanna say hi! I love to hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back to Routine

**Hello! I'm so glad you have returned to read more! I really hope this is ok but I thought it would move the story along a little if I didn't go through the whole last week of vacation so it's the first day of school! Please comment and tell me what you think! I'll love you forever! Ok here's the first day back at Degrassi CS!**

…

Clare woke up to the continuous beeping of her alarm clock. It was the first day back from spring break. She wiped her eyes and tossed her covers off of her. Back to homework, Khaki, and drama; all of the things that makes Degrassi, Degrassi. She got up and slipped on her purple polo. She wished they would be allowed to wear their own clothes to school again soon. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and headed downstairs for breakfast.

There she found her Dad flipping pancakes. "Morning Clarebear!" He said cheerfully.

"Hi Dad, You made pancakes?" She said grabbing a plate.

"Something special for your first day back" He smiled.

Clare finished her pancakes and started out the door saying good bye to her Dad.

Clare walked up the steps of the school and made her way to her locker. As soon as she started unpacking her bag she heard a voice behind her, "Hey Clare, I'm so glad I found you" She turned around to find Jake looking at her in his red polo.

"Hey Jake, are you ready for your first day?" she smiled.

"That's the thing, actually. I need some help finding my class" he said handing her his schedule.

"I'll be happy to help" she said pulling her books out of her locker "I just have to meet up with Eli and Adam first, you can come I think you'll like them." She said heading down the corridor.

Clare guided Jake to Adams locker where both he and Eli were waiting for her. "Hey, Clare" Adam greeted while looking behind her at Jake.

"Hey Edwards" Eli said while keeping his eyes locked on Jake.

"Hey guys, this is Jake, he's new this year" she said smiling at them both.

"Oh Cool," Adam said smiling at him "how do you know Clare?"

Jake turned and looked at Clare and smirked "I'm her boyfriend"

Clare smacked his arm. "That's strange because _I'm_ her boyfriend" Eli said starting to glare at him.

Clare gave him a warning look and turned to Adam "Actually, he's an old friend."

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Jake cut in with a sarcastic smirk.

Clare rolled her eyes. "Our families are friends" she finished.

Jake nodded, "So anyway, this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about?" Jake teased looking at Eli.

Eli looked at him annoyed; "Oh?" he said smirking at Clare.

She smiled at him "He's exaggerating" she said playfully shoving Jake.

Eli couldn't help but glare again. "Well I have to get to class, see you there Adam, and I'll see you in English, Eli" she said pulling Jake in the other direction.

"I knew I would find out who you're dating soon" Jake teased her as she led him to his first class.

Clare rolled her eyes and showed him where to go. She looked at his schedule "looks like I'll see you next in English!" she said "unless you get lost"

"Very funny Clare" he said as he went inside.

Clare made her way to her Science class where Adam was waiting for her. She sat down next to her friend and smiled.

Adam smiled at her "So Jake is … interesting" he said.

"In the good way or the bad way?"

"I'm not sure yet" He laughed "I'll have to get to know him more

"Fair enough" she said as the teacher began class. She just hoped Eli was ok. He didn't seem to warm up to Jake too easily.

**...**

**Eli, Adam, Clare and Jake all in the same English Class? What? Wait until the next chapter to find out whats gonna happen! Please review and send me your comments. I love hearing what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Learning Together

**It's time for English Class! I love all of you guys! All the reviews and comments just make my day! And everyone who is following this story, I love you all so much! If you haven't left a comment yet and you've been following I would absolutely love to hear from you! **

…**..**

Clare took her English books from her locker and headed to her last class of the day. This semester would be great, she had almost all of her classes with Adam, and she got to finish her day off with Eli, Adam and Jake.

She stepped into class to find Adam and Eli already sitting next to each. Clare Smiled at them and took the empty seat next to Eli. "Hey Edwards, how has your first day back been?" Eli smirked. "Did you like all your classes?"

Clare smiled at him, "its fine. Feels like a regular day. I have almost all the same classes as Adam so that's good" she said smiling at Adam.

Eli Smirked at him, "Lucky you, you get to see my girl more than I do!" Adam and Clare laughed.

Just then Jake walked through the door. He looked around the room for an empty seat. He was one of the last people into the class; Clare guessed he had trouble finding the class room. There was only one seat left next to Adam.

Jake smiled at Clare and sat down next to Adam. "Hey Jake" Adam said.

"Hey Adam, Eli, Clare" He smiled.

Ms Dawes walked in just as the bell rang. "Hello Class Welcome to your last semester! I have decided that since partners worked so well before, I would give the whole class partners! But before I do, we have two new students joining us. Jake Martin and Imogen Moreno" She said gesturing towards Jake and a girl in a red polo. She had black tights on with red dots on them. She wore thick black glasses and her hair was in short piggy tails.

"Make sure to introduce yourself and make them feel welcome," Ms Dawes continued. "Now for your partners, Eli and Clare were so successful last semester that I thought I would keep them together. Adam you can be partners with Jake."

Eli smiled at Clare. He was so glad Ms Dawes left them as partners. He didn't quite know how he felt about this Jake yet, but he knew he wasn't very fond of him. He was just glad that he was Adams partner and not Clare's.

As soon as Ms Dawes finished reading all the names in the class she began to explain the first project. "To welcome you all back from break we will be working on a short story, but not just any story, you will chat with your partner and choose a day that changed your life. You will write about it and add how it has affected your life. Each pair will edit each other's work. Alright, get to work"

Clare turned to Eli "Do you know what you're going to write about?" she asked

"I'm not sure yet" he said "What about you?"

She thought for a minute "The day my parents told me about their divorce"

Eli nodded knowing how that had affected Clare. It had most defiantly changed her life.

Adam turned to Jake "So, do you have any ideas on what you're going to write about?"

Jake nodded and looked down at his desk "Either the day my Mom died or when we moved away from the cabin" he said "What about you?"

"I think the day I told my parents I was transgender" he said looking for a reaction from Jake.

"Cool" he said smiling.

The bell for the end of class rang and everyone gathered their books and headed to their locker. Clare walked up to Eli "Walk me to my locker?"

"My pleasure" he smirked taking her hand.

Clare and Eli walked hand in hand to her locker. She packed everything she needed to do homework and followed Eli to his locker. He filled his black bag with books and they headed home.

…**..**

**Yup Jake and Adam, partners. Lemme know what you think! I love to hear from you guys! I will see you all in chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Rumor Has It

**It's the tenth chapter and it isn't over yet! I just want to thank everyone for reading this; whether you were reading from my very first post or just started I love you all so much. So the Anti-grapevine has been mentioned already correct? Well it's going to come into play very soon. Please comment and send me your thoughts! **

…**..**

By the end of the week Clare felt like it had been months since break. She sat on her couch on Friday night filling out her science homework. She sighed trying to remember when she didn't have to spend her nights working. She heard her phone buzzing and saw Adam's name flash across the screen.

_Adam: Have you seen the Anti-Grapevine? It doesn't look good._

Clare stared at her phone for a minute. She quickly replied,

_Clare: No I haven't. Let me get my computer._

Clare ran up to her room and flipped her laptop open. Her phone beeped again.

_Adam: Hurry! _

Clare quickly typed in the URL for the anti-grapevine, . When the page loaded she saw a large picture of her and Jake at the Dot. Clare began to read the page.

What certain Blue eyed sophomore was seen with a new man over break? We'll never tell, however we can say that the new man was a new student this year. The Woodsy newcomer was meeting Blue Eyes for coffee at the Dot, but was this a date? Blue Eyes had recently gotten back together with her Emo Ex just days before. We don't count on that relationship lasting very long, especially if Blue Eyes is already cheating on Emo Boy. Place your bets now folks, knowing Emo boys temper, he won't take this news lightly.

Clare's eyes widened. She put her palm on her face in frustration. Had someone been watching her? She sent a text to Adam.

_Clare: Oh my god! This is all lies!_

_Adam: I believe you Clare but I'm not so sure about Eli_

_Clare: Oh no! He will not like this, do you think he saw it?_

_Adam: you will know when he does_

_Clare: Should I talk to him about it? _

_Adam: I think so, if you're up front about it he might not be as mad._

_Clare: Maybe I should invite him over to talk about it…?_

_Adam: Good idea_

_Clare: Can you come help me?_

_Adam: sorry but you're on your own for this one_

_Clare: :P_

_Adam: ;)_

Clare sighed. This was not going to be easy. When Eli hears something he doesn't like, it isn't easy to reason with him. She just hoped he didn't see it before she had a chance to explain. She picked up her phone and texted him.

_Clare: Hey … have you seen the Anti-Grapevine?_

_Eli: No I don't like to read that unless it's good, who's it about this time?_

_Clare: oh... It's ah nothing_

_Eli: Spit it out Edwards_

_Clare: Ok it's about me, but it's not true at all._

Eli got Clare's Text and was instantly curious. He logged on and began reading the page. He clenched his fist as he scanned the end of the page. Eli stared at his screen in shock.

_Eli: What is this?_

_Clare: I can explain_

_Eli: Well?_

_Clare: Come over I'll tell you the truth about what happened._

_Eli: Fine I'll be right over_

Eli grabbed his crutches and made his way out the door. He didn't tell Cece where he was going he just walked out of the house. He kept going until he found himself right outside of Clare's house.

…**.**

**Ok. Sorry for so much texting. Feel free to tell me it bugs you, I won't do it as much if it does. Please give me a review and tell me what you think! I would love to hear predictions too!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Truth

**So Eli thinks Clare was out with Jake. Will she be able to get him to listen to her? Will the Anti-Grapevine cause any more trouble? Please send me comments and reviews to let me know what you think. I love to hear predictions and ideas so let me know what's on your mind! **

…

Eli knocked on Clare's door. He had no idea what to think anymore. After all they've been through would she cheat on him? Should he put his trust in a gossip site? He shook his head; he would listen to what she had to say. If she had a reasonable explanation he didn't need to blow this out of proportion. He thought about Jake and what he wanted to do to him on Monday.

Clare opened the door and instantly smiled when she saw him. "Come in" She said hoping he wasn't mad. Eli crutched inside and sat on her couch. "So you read the Anti-Grapevine?" Clare asked already knowing the answer.

Eli looked at her expectantly. "I'm waiting to hear your side of the story" He said "Trying to decide how hard I am going to punch him on Monday"

Clare looked shocked "Please don't do that, let me just explain."

Eli nodded but his face didn't soften. "Ok, go ahead"

Clare took in a deep breath and began her story, "I was at the store and he tapped my shoulder. He asked if I was Clare Edwards and I said yes. We chatted a little and I said we should catch up over some Coffee. He agreed and we went to the dot to catch up. I swear it wasn't a date." Clare said using short sentences. "Do you believe me?"

Eli looked at her. He knew she was telling the truth. He sighed, "Alright" whenever he saw the innocent look in her clear blue eyes he couldn't be mad at her. "I know this is the truth"

Clare smiled almost looking relieved. She jumped up and gave him a tight hug. She didn't know how he would respond. It had gone a lot easier than she had expected. She had to make sure this didn't happen again or it wouldn't be that easy.

Eli trusted Clare, but he didn't trust Jake. Even if this was the truth it didn't make him any fonder of him. Actually it made him less fond of him. He felt like Jake was going to try and steal Clare away from him, just like Fitz. Jake was going to make it hard to control his anger. If Jake got on his nerves he might lose it on him. He promised Clare when they got back together that he would control his anger; and he hoped he would.

"So, do you want to hang out?" Clare asked.

"I can't now, I have to help Cece clean the kitchen" He said lying to her. The truth was, he was just too frustrated to stay with her. She would know that something wasn't right. He just had to leave. "Rain check?"

"Sure" she said following him to the door. "Bye"

As soon as he left she sighed. She knew something was wrong. She didn't want to push him. She returned to her couch and finished her Science homework.

XXX

Eli limped home. In all the fuss he forgot to mention that he was getting his cast off the next day. As soon as he stepped in the door he whipped out his phone and called Adam.

"Hello?" He heard Adams voice.

"Adam! Did you read the Anti-Grapevine?" He asked

"Um… yea"

"I already talked to Clare about it Man" Eli reassured

"Ok how'd it go?"

"She told me it wasn't true but I still don't trust Jake"

"You're going to be able to control yourself right?" Adam worried

"Lets hope"

"I'm here for you man, if you need me"

"Thanks Man" Eli said as he hung up the phone.

Eli sat on his black couch. Cece knew he wasn't feeling himself. She sat next to him and began to rub his arms. "What's wrong baby boy?" She said.

"It's nothing" he said as he got up and headed to his room. All he wanted to do was be alone. He shut the door behind him and sighed.

…**..**

**So we got Adam being a supportive friend, Eli angry, the anti-grapevine causing drama. And Clare worried about Elis temper. What will this story bring us next? Leave your comments, reviews and predictions. They make my day so be sure to send them in!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Almost Ready

**How much can Eli take before he cracks? Does Jake know what he got himself into? Let me know what you think! I love all the questions and thoughts I've been getting! You are all so awesome! **

…**..**

Eli looked at his once broken leg. It felt a little weird to walk on without the cast. He took out his phone and started flipping through his contacts for Clare's number. He had to make it seem like the story hadn't bothered him. He called Clare and smiled instantly when he heard her voice. "Hi Eli" She said knowing it was him.

"Hey Clare, I'm ready for that rain check." He said wanting to surprise her with two working legs.

"Sure Eli, What do you want to do?" She smiled

"That's for me to know and you to find out" He said "I'll pick you up around 4:00"

She smiled "I'll be ready"

Eli hung up his phone and went to find Bullfrog. Without his cast on, he could drive, he just needed a car. Bullfrog considered Clare his daughter so he would give his car to Eli, especially if it involved Clare. He found Bullfrog sitting on the couch looking extra tired.

"Hey" He said

"Oh hey Eli" He yawned

"Late night?"

"You guessed it" Bullfrog smiled "What's up?"

"I was wondering I could borrow your car" Eli said "Just for tonight"

"Eli…" Bullfrog paused

"It's for Clare" He cut in.

Bullfrog thought for a minute "Be careful" He said as he handed him the keys.

Eli thanked him and smiled. He ran into the kitchen and told Cece his plan. She was onboard the second he said Clare's name. She began to walk around the kitchen outing different supplies together. Eli smiled and headed upstairs. He picked up his favorite black shirt and slipped on clean black jeans. He clipped on his lucky guitar pick necklace and tied his black converse.

When he returned downstairs he found a basket with a navy blue ribbon tied around the handle. Eli smiled it was perfect. He grabbed a dark quilt to sit on and headed out the door. He placed the basket and the quilt in the back seat of Bullfrogs car and began to drive to Clare's house.

XXX

Clare walked up to her room and looked through her closet. She had no idea what Eli had planned for them but she was sure it would be fun. She picked out a blue dress to wear.

Once she was ready she waited outside for Eli to limp up on his crutches. To her surprise she saw a black car drive up her driveway with Eli in the driver's seat.

He stepped out of the car showing his newly cast-less leg. Clare smiled at him and laughed, "Why didn't you tell me you got your cast off?"

Eli smirked "We got so caught up in drama. So I thought I would surprise you"

Clare walked up and hugged him "so where are we going?"

Eli laughed "Oh Clare always so curious" he laughed again "You won't know until we get there"

Clare laughed too, "What? Are you going to blindfold me?"

Eli smirked "I thought about it"

He gestured to the car and Clare stepped toward the passenger side. Eli opened the door for her and smiled. Clare was excited for this date. It was obvious that Eli had spent lots of time planning this out. She wasn't totally sure that Eli was ok with the story on the Anti-Grapevine. She wasn't even sure Jake had seen it, but all she knew now was that she was going on a surprise date with someone she really cared about and who cared about her too.

…**..**

**Ok short Chapter I know. If you don't already know what Eli's date is then you will find out soon enough! And if you think you know then give me a comment. Let me know what you think and let me know what you think is going to happen **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Picnic and a Sunset

**Again sorry for the shortness of the last chapter but I wanted to break it up. So the date is going to happen now! Send me a comment or message and let me know what you think! Let's get started shall we? **

…**..**

Clare looked out the window trying to figure out where in the world Eli was taking her. Clare smiled when he turned into the park parking lot. Without a word he left the car and opened her door for her. She stepped out and watched him grab the basket from the back seat.

He smirked at her and led her through the park. Clare followed smiling. It was quiet and peaceful there. Eli laid the blanket on the top of a hill. Clare's eyes widened when she saw the view. "This is beautiful!" Clare exclaimed smiling at him. Eli smirked at her and placed the basket on the ground and sat on the black blanket. Clare joined him and smiled "You planned all this for me?"

Eli smirked "Something special for my girl, we are going to picnic out and watch the sunset" He smiled to himself.

Clare leaned close to him and met his lips "Sounds perfect" she smiled. She couldn't be happier that he planned this for her. After the Anti-Grapevine incident she wasn't sure if Eli totally believed her, but they were there now and that was all that mattered to her.

"Hungry?"Eli smiled as he pulled the basket closer to them.

"A little" she answered as he began to pull food from the inside.

He placed two sandwiches on the blanket, salad, fruit, chips, iced tea, and a box of cookies followed. "Cece packs a lot of food" he joked.

Clare giggled "I see"

Eli handed her a sandwich and some salad "I know how you like your rabbit food" he smirked. Clare rolled her eyes and bit into her sandwich.

The two sat quietly sneaking peeks at each other every now and then. When they had finished eating Clare sat closer to Eli. She rested her head on him while the sky began to change colors.

Eli felt Clare resting on him. Whenever she was with him he filled with warmth. How did he ever think she would cheat on him? He trusted her, he didn't trust Jake. As the sky changed Clare was talking about how beautiful it was. All Eli could think about was how beautiful the girl on top of him was. He stroked her curls smiling at how perfect this moment was.

When the sun disappeared behind the hills Clare sighed. Eli could tell she was tired. He didn't want to disturb her. "What's next?" She said sounding like she just woke up.

Eli smiled at her, "I think you need some sleep"

Clare sighed "I don't want this night to end"

Eli smiled "neither do I, but I don't want you to pass out either"

Clare hit him on the arm "I'm not going to pass out"

Eli smiled and put the plates back in the basket. "We can do this again, call me whenever, Cece is a fast cook" he smiled.

Clare smiled "Fine" she said reluctantly. She intertwined her fingers with Eli's as they casually strolled towards the car.

Eli packed the picnic basket and the blanket in the backseat of the car. He opened the door for Clare and began to drive to her house. He drove up the driveway and looked into her eyes.

She smiled "Thanks for planning all this for me, it was absolutely perfect"

"Glad you had fun" Eli smiled.

Clare smiled and gave him a goodbye kiss "Call me tomorrow?" She said.

"As you wish" Eli smirked.

Clare giggled and stepped out of the car. She waved and walked inside her house. She smiled this had been the perfect night with the perfect guy. She walked over to her couch and turned on the computer. She had a new email from Jake.

_Dear Clare, _

_Adam Texted me about this "Anti-Grapevine" page. I had no idea, please don't be mad at me. Is this like a regular thing at Degrassi? I really need to catch up on the stuff that goes on around here. I really hope this wasn't my fault, but if it was I am so sorry. I hope Eli isn't super mad at you I also hope he doesn't want to kill me. Please call maybe next time we hang out we should not be in public to avoid this again. I'll keep my eye on this website anyway. _

_So sorry,_

_Please call,_

_Jake_

Clare laughed. This was not Jakes fault. She quickly typed back to him.

_Jake,_

_Calm down please. It's not your fault at all the Anti-Grapevine is a gossip site for the Degrassi students. Someone follows us around, it's pretty annoying actually. Eli isn't mad at me, as for you he kind of wants to punch you, but don't worry I talked him out of it. For now at least, if this happens again you might not want to be around him a lot. I'll call you tomorrow maybe we can hang out or something. _

_Clare._

…**..**

**Aww! So much Eclare cuteness I just can't even…. I love them so much. Alright so Clare and Jake are gonna hang out again. Let me know what you're thinking. What are you liking, not liking, wanting to see more of? Predictions? Questions? Anything send me a message or write a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Nothing is ever perfect _

**Hey! I am so sorry about the lack of chapters. I guess life just got in the way of my writing. I am ending this story here because I want to start a new story soon, so look forward to that. I hope you liked this story and I'll try to start the new story soon!**

Clare's happiness was over whelming. She loved Eli and she was so happy to have Jake back in her life. Everything was right, except for the Anti-Grapevine.

XXX

Clare walked up to Degrassi Monday morning to a crowd forming in the halls. Her heart sank. Immediately she imagined the worst. She pushed through the students to find Eli and Jake standing across from each other. Eli looked mad, Jake looked scared. Suddenly Elis eyes met with her disappointed face. Clare ran out the doors of the school and sat on the steps. She thought he was ok, she thought he believed her, she thought wrong.

"Clare!" Eli yelled after her. He followed her and sat next to her on the steps. "Clare" he said, not being able to find more words.

"What do you think you were doing, Eli?" She said "I thought you trusted me!"

Eli's face dropped "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop"

"Eli, if you can't take a little jealousy, I don't know if I should be with you."

"Are you saying you want to break up? We were so happy yesterday"

"That was yesterday. That was before, I just don't think I can" She said as she got up. "I'm sorry Eli" She said as she walked away.

Clare walked straight home. She hoped that one day all of this would be behind her, but every petal falls eventually.


End file.
